Fight
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: How about doing one where Henry nearly gets run over but Regina pushes him out of the way and she gets hit. And Emma and Henry are at her bedside holding her hand telling her she's his mother and they love her - Regina fan


_How about doing one where Henry nearly gets run over but Regina pushes him out of the way and she gets hit. And Emma and Henry are at her bedside holding her hand telling her she's his mother and they love her - Regina fan_

_Thanks for the prompt :) _

_I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

It's Emma who suggests the family walk out, dragging a reluctant Regina and Henry along. Regina woke up in one of her crankier moods and Henry complained he had loads of homework to do but both were won over by Emma's pleading puppy dog expression and her insistence that they take advantage of the sunshine while it lasts.

Emma holds Regina's hand as Henry runs ahead. "Henry don't run off!" Regina calls out worriedly and Emma squeezes her hand, "Regina he'll be fine. You don't need to panic all the time"

Regina huffs, "I'm not panicking. There's a lot of traffic sometimes and I've seen how cars speed around that corner and I've also seen how he just goes darting off across the road."

"He's eleven not a baby Regina" Emma reminds her.

"He'll still always be my baby Emma."

"Well you don't have to treat him like it."

Regina stops still jerking Emma's arm who turns around to see her girlfriend scowling at her, "I don't baby him. I'm allowed to worry." Emma sighs thinking of how many times they've nearly lost their son in the past few years. "You're allowed to worry Regina but you don't need to yell at him like he's a toddler."

"So what? I just let him get hurt?!"

"I'm not saying that" Emma huffs in response, "I'm saying let him judge for himself."

"He has plenty of independence Emma. He judges a lot for himself. I'm allowed to worry about our son and warn him if he's about to be in danger."

Emma regrets her next words almost as soon as she says them, "Even if you're the one putting him in danger?" Regina pales and recoils as if physically hurt by the reminder of how she nearly lost them their son with that apple turnover. Emma winces apologetically wishing she could take the words back. "Shit. Regina I'm sorry. I-"

"Save it," Regina hisses with tears in her eyes, "I'm the evil queen, who am I to warn anyone about danger?" she spits out bitterly before storming off. Emma curses herself and her mouth. Sometimes when they get into arguments, even small ones, she just doesn't think. She wishes she hadn't said it. She knows full well the brunette would never hurt her son and it breaks her heart that Regina still sees herself as the evil queen when she isn't anymore. She knows her words only served as a haunting reminder of the past she's been trying to leave behind.

Emma's so busy kicking herself that she doesn't notice Henry doing the exact same thing Regina was worried about. She doesn't see him run into the road or the car coming round the corner. She doesn't see Regina's instincts kicking in and her shoving Henry out of the way.

All she hears is a bloodcurdling scream that sends shivers down her spine and sends her running to her stricken panicked son.

"Henry?!" Emma asks fearfully, "Are you okay?" she asks frantically checking him for injuries as he lies on the road next to the accident.

"She saved me" he says in an awestruck voice as he looks to his mother and tears slip down her cheeks, "Emma help her."

It's then that Emma follows his gaze to see Regina crumpled in front of the car, blood seeping from a wound she can't see as one of her legs lies bent at an angle. "Regina?!" Emma cries out sliding over to the fallen woman's side. Regina lies completely still, the only sound coming from her body ragged breathing. Emma panics feeling tears slip down her cheeks as she thinks of what the last thing she said to Regina was. Not I love you. Not something happy or sweet. No, instead an argument where Emma made her feel like an evil queen all over again. _You can't leave Regina. Please fight. Just fight and live. I need to apologise. I need her to know. _

"Regina please come on" she pleads, "I love you. I didn't mean it. You're a hero okay? You saved our son. Henry's fine. You've just got to hang on. Come on Regina" she whispers as she holds tightly to Regina's hand not daring to cradle her body in case she makes things worse.

She senses Henry coming to stand beside her before he kneels besides placing his hand atop Emma's so that they're both holding onto her. "Come on Mom. Please fight and stay with us."

They sit holding tight to her hand and talking to her until the ambulance takes her away from them.

* * *

After five terrifying hours of surgery resulting in a partial splenectomy, four broken ribs, a fractured knee and shin that required pins and a cast she'll wear for months, twenty stitches running across her forehead and a ruptured appendix, Emma and Henry sit in Regina's room waiting for her to wake up.

After five hours of sitting in that waiting room not even knowing if she would make it, just knowing she is alive and will eventually be okay is enough to give them hope. Both Emma and Henry have reddened cheeks, neither one of them pretending to be strong or trying to hide their fearful tears. They don't need to. They're family and one of their own is in danger and so they know they can and must lean on each other. They've spent the past five hours sharing Regina stories, hugging and crying and hoping together.

Now they sit on either side of Regina each of them holding tightly to one of her hands.

Henry remembers clinging to her hand like this when he was young. He's seen pictures of him holding onto her hand as a toddler when he was still unsure and shy and needed her help to walk. He's heard her tell stories of how he refused to let go and took an extra few months to walk on his own because he insisted she walk with him resulting in a lot of slowed down journeys.

He remembers holding onto her hand on the first day of school and not wanting to go. He loved spending his days with his Mom or at preschool painting and reading and playing hide and seek. The thought of school at first terrified him. Now he loves it but on that first day watching all the strange new children wander around and looking up at the big brick building all he wanted was the security of his mother's hand.

He remembers dragging her by that hand to fetes and fair stalls and toy stores and anything else that caught his eye. Every single time she would run to catch up with him and listen with rapt attention as he chattered excitedly about whatever it was.

Today he squeezes her hand and hopes she'll follow and come back to him. He needs to thank her. He needs her. When all is said and done Regina is and always will be his mother.

Emma holds tightly to the other hand occasionally leaning down to press gentle sweet kisses to the slightly scraped knuckles. She runs her thumb over the back of Regina's hand remembering how the motion comforts the brunette.

She thinks about that hand and how she was holding it earlier and how she let it slip away over some stupid pointless fight. Now she won't let go. She can't let Regina slip away now.

She thinks of holding that hand in bed at night, the pair of them curled up together as they cuddle and provide each other comfort and warmth. They entwine their fingers enjoying the contact and the closeness. After finally finding love they both try to revel in it, their bodies moulding together night after night and their hands remaining linked.

Emma thinks of squeezing that hand reassuringly when they came out as a couple to Emma's parents and how when they shouted and questioned Regina held her hand providing her silent support as they fought to prove their love and devotion to each other. She thinks of how they held onto each other grounding each other to prevent them from losing their cool. Instead they gave each other strength to carry on through that difficult period.

She thinks of that hand brushing against hers and then resting atop it during family dinners, outings, movie nights, pretty much any occasion wherein Regina can get away with the contact. Sometimes she uses that hand to tease floating it down to Emma's thigh. Other times she moves that hand just to stay close to Emma.

Today she holds onto that hand and waits for it to move in her own, for those fingers to intertwine with hers and for any fluttering sign that Regina is fighting their way back to them.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Henry asks after an excruciating period of silence. The pair of them have sat lost in their own thoughts of Regina, not talking but simply thinking and wishing for her to wake up.

Emma smiles hopefully, "I think so."

Henry sniffs before standing up and moving closer to Regina. Emma copies his motion, her other hand moving to run her fingers through Regina's hands.

"Hi Mom." Henry says, "I know you're there. I really need you to wake up. I know you think sometimes I don't love you or that I'm still mad at you. I know we fight but I love you Mom. You'll always be my Mommy. Always. I love you and I need you so please please wake up. You're a hero Mom. You're my hero."

Emma smiles at him, "She knows you love her."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so kid."

He smiles, "Even so I need to tell her because she deserves to know."

"She does. She's loved so much Henry. The last thing I said before the accident made her think I still saw her as the evil queen but I don't. Sometimes I say stupid things and it makes her think she's back in that past, that lonely dark past but she's not there Henry. She has a lot of love and happiness in her life and I believe that she'll fight to stay with us. You hear that Regina? I believe in you so fight for us, come back to your home because we love you and we need you to be happy. I know you would never hurt Henry, that you would never intentionally put him in danger. Hell, Regina you saved his life. You're incredible and I love you. I love you so much. So come on back to your family. We'll be right here waiting for you." Emma promises as she leans down to kiss Regina's forehead.

Henry kisses her forehead too, "She's right Mom. We'll be here. We're never going to leave you so you can't leave us" he says insistently smiling at Emma as they both look down at Regina.

"I think she'll be okay" Henry says.

"She's got us. We'll help her. We'll support her."

"We'll love her" Henry adds, "I know we'll still end up fighting sometimes but I do love her. She's my mom."

"Same here Henry. Sometimes she drives me crazy but I love her to bits and pieces."

"Moon and back"

Henry and Emma both startle at the sudden sleepy murmur before looking down to see hazy caramel eyes peering up at them. "Regina?" Emma asks hopefully as Henry calls out "Mom."

Regina smiles groggily, "Love you. Moon. Back"

Emma laughs and sobs at the same time as she kisses Regina gently, "I love you to the moon and back too."

Henry grins, "I love you further than that" he says remembering the story she told him as a kid. Regina smiles as he hugs her carefully. "You're my hero Mom. You saved me."

"You're my son. Always save you" Regina promises.

"I love you" Emma says, "And I'm so sorry. You're not the evil queen okay? You're Regina and I know you would never hurt Henry okay? Promise me you know you're Regina and that I love you"

"Promise" Regina replies.

Emma smiles kissing her again before rubbing her thumb over Regina's cheek, "Get some more rest okay? We'll be right here when you wake up."

"Fight for you" Regina mumbles letting her eyes slip shut.

"Fight for us" Emma and Henry say squeezing her hands tight and sitting down beside her resuming their vigil and vowing to wait for her to wake again.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
